Humans again
by aniylav27
Summary: What happens when Bella has the gitf to turn imortals into mortals again over and over. She turns the Cullen kids into mortals again and they go out for a little fun out on the town. Emmett eats a spoiled taco, and he is having stomach problems. What will Bella do when they have to much to drink. PLEASE REVIEW.


It has been two years since I had seen my love. I was on my way to there house,I had found them. There was nothing in the world that I would love more then beling able to see my love.

I pulled up at the house to notice that they where all except Carlisle and Esme outside of the house waiting for me. Edward was at my door in seconds. The door was locked so he ripped the whole car door off, yeah he loved me.

I stepped out heart broken looking at my baby but the was only for a minute I turned around. And he gave me a bone crushing hug I he. Could not have broken any of my bones because I was a vampire now.

'' I love you and I miss you so much please forgive me '' Edward said in his smoth velvet voie that I knew and loved so much. We stood there for what seemed like 2 seconds but was probably 10 minutes.

Emmett was up next, he hugged me. I returned the gesture when he picked me up and spun me around. '' I missed you Bella-Boo '' he said in a happy voice. '' missed you too Emmy Bear'' he smiled at my reponse. Rosalie just simpy nodded and smiled. the same prosses with Jasper but alice did the same as Emmett.

''We have to celubrate'' Alice said as we settled down in the livingroom.

'' I was thinking the samething, and I have the perfect idea'' I said, and Alice and Edward stared at me in shock.

''What is goin on'' Emmett said after a while of trying to figure out what it was.

'' I have I gift to turn imortals in to mortals'' I said and everyone who has not been looking at me in shock did.

''Is it permenant?'' Jasper asked after bot saying anything since the greeting.

''you said immortals pisificly can you change other things human'' Jasper asked curiously.

''yes I was able to turn a mouse into a human but it was naked and so frightened I put it out of his misery I smaked him into a mouse it was fun'' I said with a smile, they just laughed.

'' Bella if you dont mind me asking how did you find out '' Alice asked.

'' Well there was one day that was sunny and warm I wanted to go the Clairs on the other side of the street. It was sunny and there was no shade I knew I would not be able to go with out being discovered. So I simply wished that I was human in my head not knowing that anything was going to happen but it did and I was changed into a human'' I said slowly. But I heard rosalie scoff. We all looked at here and she explainded why she had.

''I just want to see this for myself Bella would you give us an example'' she asked skepticly.

I slowly stood up. ''Edward do you mind being my example'' he shot right up wanting to know how it felt. I took his hands in mine. '' please close your eyes'' he did as he was told and closed his eyes, I did also when I was sure they where closed.

I said in my head these words ' may us be humans ' I felt the dissyness go over us I opened my eyes to see Edward almost falling all over the place.

''You have to get used to it I know makes you feel sick '' I said making sure he did not get sick but his face started to turn green.

''Emmett bring him out side'' I said he did not move. Proabaly in shock. '' Emmett'' I yelling this time and he did as he was told.

When Edward was outside he started throwing up red stuff.

''Bella why is this happening'' Alice said '' I know it is blood but it dose not smell pleasant'' she said.

'' he is just soft alot of vampires get sick when they are changed back, and all he has eatin in the last 100 years is blood so yeah'' I said explaining.

'' Bella my stomach hurts'' Edward said when he was done.

'' Your just hungry you need human food'' I siad knowing he would not like it .

''What'' he said.

I had changed them all by now Alice and Emmett threw up but the rest where fine. They where complaining about there stomach making weird noises and moving. I know they did not remember anything from there human lives but seriously.

'' well you guys need food for it to stop come on we can go to taco bella nd get waisted at the club'' i said jokingly.

''cool but am I going blind everything looks weird'' Emmett said he was so stupid. Rose smacked him on the bacK of his head.

'' you idiot this is how we see as humans '' she siad but i could tell she had her wonders too.

'' is so peace full I can not here your thougts I love it'' Edward said. It made me smile.

''I cant feel your emosions my neck dose not burn anymore '' Jasper said. They looked like a whole bunch of high junkies spinning around and looking up t the sky like that, and say ''wow'', ''cool'', '' dude this is amazing'' and ''I love it.''

''alright guys I dnot know about you but I am hungry lets go''' I said and they all agreed. But what surprised me when they all started running and then screaming that they where not going and anywhere.

'' what the fuck ''

'' i dont like this ''

''guys you have to take a car you cant just run there'' i said laughing. They glared at me except Edward who walked over to me and kissed me. He pulled away gasping for air.

'' you cant just do that you know you need air now'' I said he looked sad but said '' I have alot of learning to do''

''wheres Carlisle and Esme?'' I asked.


End file.
